The 5th Ruined City: Ibukido
Ibukido is one of the Ruined Cities (Cities fallen victim to the World Crisis of the Third War of Ars Magus), part of the Taoreta Region in Control Sequence and one of the biggest sites for criminal activity. It has suffered a devastating and unexplained attack recently where highly concentrated Seithr had consumed the lives of tens on thousands of people who were still living in its vicinity. It's stained its grounds with Seithr and is a common place for harvesting it for materialization, weapons, and research projects. It's a location in Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence's Final Arc. Originally, it was known as The 5th Independent City: Ibukido and was under the guardianship by the Amanohokosaka Clans during the Third War of Ars Magus. Plot The White Demon had primarily done work with other criminals in this area before his choice to become an independent force after an unspecified time. Ibukido was one of the first cities he came to in Taoreta, prior to the disaster by Seithr. 'Ibukido Disasters' The Ibukido Disaster is a codename for a black record event that occurred where thousands died in a horrible flood of Seithr, resulting in the mass increase of Seithr Beings, Shards of Sin and Drive users. The Seithr Beings apparently devoured many lives in a single setting. A younger Sylar was rumored to be present in Ibukido during the events, his ability to survive it is one feat that baffles authority. Just a short several years later another calamity befell the city. The Council Templar itself was present to witness the development of a threat of an incident with a facility that was monitoring the levels of the Seithr Corrosion. The Sequence Intelligence Agency would restore eventual peace through aiding the Templar and turned the event to 'black' post-intervention, meaning the details were kept highly confidential and to only be discussed among the top. Despite there being no tangible proof aside his presence and abilities to manipulate the Seithr, there was one individual who they put the blame on for the devastation left upon the city: Sylar. Notably, this event would have made Sylar a worldwide target like Nex - a Phase Black. However, the man never owned up to the crime or denied it resulting in an unclear truth. The official statement on the matter would place the blame of the attack on Sylar without the increase to a Phase Black. Ever since this event, Ibukido has been generally closed off for renovation by the Government. Locations Sub Levels *Ibukido Stations - A barely functioning station to link to the other cities for traveling, its been infested by Seithr and become part of it. Surface Levels *Criminal Establishments - Illegal operatives have claimed use over most of the city. You can find their buildings scattered throughout. However they typically don't work on the outside levels of the borders due to the thicker amounts of Seithr. Outside Border *Grave of Seithr - A location where the bodies of people consumed by Seithr still stands. Its almost impossible to gain entry due to the lifelike formations surrounding it. *Abandoned Sectors - Sectors that became infested with Seithr and were overrun by Seithr Beings looking to harness the energies of the contents. Important People connected to Ibukido *Sylar - Sylar was within Ibukido for an amount of time during his group-criminal career. *Cetan - Has done operations in Ibukido before, along with meeting Nex and company here. Trivia Category:Control Sequence Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Location Category:EvoBlaze